


#sexmeuptuesday

by coffeesuperhero



Series: Twitter!Fic Series [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Other, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	#sexmeuptuesday

**Title:** #sexmeuptuesday  
**Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003) +   
**Rating:** ???  
**Disclaimers:** This isn't for profit, just for the fun of . ALL OF THESE FINE FOLKS BELONG TO THEMSELVES.   
**Prompts**: Entire Cast/[info]bsg_pornbattle participants: goddamn you all have dirty minds

A/N: Inspired by too much coffee, Twitter, and the utterly fabulous and , who do this Twitter thing way better than I ever will. XD ♥

ETA:   
Let's see...  
leah_cairns = Leah Cairns ;)  
ajrocks = Alessandro Juliani  
king_edward = EJO  
mtrucco = Michael Trucco  
sandyblonde = Sandra [Trucco's lady]  
kingoftheisland = Michael Hogan [comes from an interview w/Trucco, I think]  
bona_fiscalia = Katee Sackhoff [it's one of her tattoos]  
calkeren = Callum Keith Rennie  
parkit_here = Grace Park  
leggyblonde = Tricia Helfer  
theshizzle = Mary McDonnell [from one of her interviews on Scifi.com! So precious.]  
bear_raaaaaaar = Bear McCreary  
bambij = Jamie Bamber  
RDMFTMFW = Ron D Moore  
EICKFTMFW = David Eick  
charming_sharma = Rekha Sharma  
kandyse_can = Kandyse McClure  
thesheppard = Mark Sheppard  
original_apollo = Richard Hatch  
lawlessly = Lucy Lawless  
randlemell = Randle Mell [Mary's husband]  
katevernon= Kate Vernon  
chief_douglas = Aaron Douglas  
jamescallis = James Callis  
tahmohopen = Tahmoh Penikett

 

**leah_cairns** @tahmohpen @ajrocks http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Have you seen this???? #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 12 hours ago from web_

**tahmohpen** HOLY FRAK RT @leah_cairns http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Have you seen this???? #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 12 hours ago from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** RT @leah_cairns http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Have you seen this???? #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 12 hours ago from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** Really glad I'm goin 2 #dragoncon!   
_ About 12 hours ago from Tweetie_

**leah_cairns** @chief_douglas So are the fans apparently!!!! ;)  
_About 12 hours ago from web in reply to chief_douglas_

**bona_fiscalia** ROFL http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 @theshizzle @jamescallis @bambij Y'ALL GOT SOMETHING 2 TELL US???  
_About 11 hours ago from TweetDeck _

**bona_fiscalia** @leggyblonde @mtrucco @calkeren ROFL LMAO PPL THNK WE'RE DOIN IT #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 11 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**leggyblonde** @bona_fiscalia @parkit_here: I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THOSE MOTORCYCLE SHOTS  
_ About 11 hours ago from web in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**calkeren** Is in some pretty good fictional company these days, apparently http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 11 hours ago from Tweetie_

**kingoftheisland** @tahmohpen Hell, I requested half of it RT @leah_cairns http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Have you seen this???? #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 10 hours ago from HootSuite in reply to tahmohpen_

**tahmohpen** @kingoftheisland No one is surprised  
_About 10 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to kingoftheisland_

**parkit_here** Who is this ninamazing???? RT @leah_cairns http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Have you seen this????  
_About 10 hours ago from Twinkie_

**theshizzle** @bona_fiscalia Well, @randlemell is certainly amused!  
_About 10 hours ago from web in reply to bona_fiscalia _

**king_edward** Is honored to be in the same stories with those legs #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 10 hours ago from TwitterBerry_

**king_edward** Is buying his wife flowers &amp; coming straight home :)  
_About 10 hours ago from TwitterBerry_

**mtrucco** http://bit.ly/16Mvy9 Move over Playboy! @sandyblonde Sorry baby j/k  
_About 9 hours ago from Twinkie_

**chief_douglas** @tahmohpen @parkit_here Hey I think I know her from NYCC She's sweet  
_About 9 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to parkit_here_

**jamescallis** @theshizzle Our secret love is secret no more, my darling  
_About 9 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**randlemell** @jamescallis Did you mean to **DM** that to @bambij????  
_About 9 hours ago from web in reply to jamescallis_

**bambij** @randlemell Probably *_*  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterFon in reply to randlemell_

**kandyse_can** Thinks everything is hilarious XD   
_About 8 hours ago from web_

**ajrocks** @bambij @randlemell @theshizzle Well, @jamescallis might have meant it 4 me  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to randlemell _

**tahmohpen** @parkit_here IDK but she sounds pretty cool  
_About 8 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to parkit_here_

**tahmohpen** @chief_douglas I have pics of NYCC on my iPhone, think I got her?  
_About 8 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @tahmohpen IDK she was probly @ BSG panel, bet she'll be @ #dragoncon she was staff I think  
_About 8 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**RDMFTMFW** @EICKFTMFW Check this shit out RT @leah_cairns http://bit.ly/16Mvy9  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**EICKFTMFW** @RDMFTMFW !!!!!!!! I'd sue but it's 2 hot 2 ask them to C&amp;D  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**bona_fiscalia** @EICKFTMFW don't be a dick David (j/k!!!)  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**bambij** @bona_fiscalia @EICKFTMFW Too late for that  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterFon in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**EICKFTMFW** @bambij it's not #bitchwednesday yet :(  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to bambij_

**bambij** @ EICKFTMFW That's every day for me XD  
_About 7 hours ago from TwitterFon in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**mtrucco** @katevernon @kingoftheisland @chief_douglas @charming_sharma ROFL LMAO FRAKKING TOASTERS I JUST SAW THAT #finalfive  
_About 7 hours ago from web_

**charming_sharma** @mtrucco What....?  
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to mtrucco_

**charming_sharma** @mtrucco Also Mike that's totally a spoiler   
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to mtrucco_

**katevernon** @charming_sharma Do u not follow @leah_cairns? http://bit.ly/16Mvy9  
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to charming_sharma_

**charming_sharma** @katevernon OH MY FRAKKING LORDS!!!!!  
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to katevernon_

**bona_fiscalia** LOLOLOL Is there anybody I'm not doin' it with?????  
_About 7 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**ajrocks** @bona_fiscalia Me :(  
_About 7 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**kandyse_can** @bona_fiscalia *hand in the air*  
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**charming_sharma** @bona_fiscalia RT @kandyse_can *hand in the air*  
_About 7 hours ago from web in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**king_edward** @bona_fiscalia I think I'd remember that  
_About 7 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**EICKFTMFW** @bona_fiscalia Not for lack of trying ;)  
_About 7 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**leggyblonde** @bona_fiscalia But there's a prompt for you and anybody!  
_About 6 hours ago from web in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**bona_fiscalia** @leggyblonde ROFL OK SO THERE'S NO ONE I'M NOT DOIN' XD  
_About 6 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to leggyblonde_

**bear_mcraaaaaaar** BRB writing porn music  
_About 6 hours ago from HootSuite_

**bambij** @bear_mcraaaaaaar It's only drums, how long can that take?  
_About 6 hours ago from TwitterFon in reply to bear_mcraaaaaaar_

**jamescallis** Is glad that it's finally all out in the open  
_About 5 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**chief_douglas** @jamescallis That's what she said!!!! OWNED #ohsnap  
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**jamescallis** Baltarstar Lauractica: Why didn't that happen?! @theshizzle @RDMFTMFW  
_About 5 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**calkeren** @jamescallis At least u got to do more than just be creepy at @theshizzle  
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie_

**RDMFTMFW** @jamescallis U mean u weren't happy w/ @leggyblonde &amp; @bona_fiscalia??  
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**jamescallis** @RDMFTMFW I can't get no satisfaction?  
_About 5 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**theshizzle** @jamescallis Not true, according to these stories ;)  
_About 5 hours ago from web in reply to jamescallis_

**chief_douglas** @jamescallis U got to make out w/ @theshizzle &amp; @bona_fiscalia &amp; @leggyblonde! STFU ;)  
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**chief_douglas** BUT HE DIDN'T GET @PARK_ITHERE AMIRITE @TAHMOPEN #ohsnap #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie _

**parkit_here** @chief_douglas _About 5 hours ago from Twinkie in reply to chief_douglas_

**bear_mcraaaaaaar** BRB writing porn music  
_About 5 hours ago from HootSuite_

**tahmopen** @chief_douglas THAT'S DAMN RIGHT   
_About 5 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to chief_douglas_

**jamescallis** Really wants some iced tea now. #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 4 hours ago from web_

**thesheppard** @jamescallis Funny, I'd rather have a cup of coffee. #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 4 hours ago from web in reply to jamescallis_

**ajrocks** @jamescallis @thesheppard I want... crow biscuits? 42 of them? LOL

**tahmohpen** @jamescallis @thesheppard Maybe we should go to #dragoncon 4 #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 4 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**chief_douglas** @tahmopen @jamescallis @thesheppard All the cool kids R doin it  
_About 4 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**kandyse_can** @chief_douglas @ajrocks @katevernon @mtrucco @king_edward @theshizzle That is so true XD  
_About 4 hours ago from web in reply to chief_douglas_

**thesheppard** @chief_douglas Is this is that notorious peer pressure I've heard so much about?  
_About 4 hours ago from web in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @thesheppard U know it XD XD COME TO #dragoncon UR PUBLIC NEEDS U  
_About 4 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to thesheppard_

**bona_fiscalia** IN THEIR PANTS #OHSNAP   
_About 4 hours ago from TweetDeck_

** chief_douglas** @bona_fiscalia TOUCHE  
_About 4 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**RDMFTMFW** Demands to know why no one wrote him &amp; @bona_fiscalia yet!!!  
_About 3 hours ago from Tweetie_

**katevernon** @RDMFTMFW at least you're on the list :(  
_About 3 hours ago from Twinkie in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**leah_cairns** @katevernon No kidding :(  
_About 3 hours ago from web in reply to katevernon_

**EICKFTMFW** WORD @katevernon RT @RDMFTMFW at least you're on the list :(  
_About 3 hours ago from TwitterBerry_

**kingoftheisland** @katevernon You're on it with me, sweetheart ;)  
_About 3 hours ago from HootSuite in reply to katevernon_

**bona_fiscalia** @RDMFTMFW It would be a v. short story! #OHSNAP ROFL J/K ILU RON  
_About 3 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**katevernon** @kingoftheisland Rofl! Thx I missed that. Anyone write it?  
_About 2 hours ago from web in reply to kingoftheisland_

**kingoftheisland** @katevernon Get up here and they won't have to ;)  
_About 2 hours ago from HootSuite in reply to katevernon_

**bear_raaaaaaar** BRB writing porn music  
_About 2 hours ago from HootSuite_

**ajrocks** Should someone check on Bear?  
_About 2 hours ago from web_

**bambij** @ajrocks Who? ;)  
_About 2 hours ago from TwitterFon in reply to ajrocks_

**kandyse_can** @bambij The drum guy XD  
_About 2 hours ago from web in reply to bambij_

**bona_fiscalia** @kandyse_can U mean @king_edward??? LOLOLOL  
_About 2 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to kandyse_can_

**jamescallis** Looking into flights to Atlanta #dragoncon #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 1 hour ago from TweetDeck_

**tahmohpen** @jamescallis yeah me too #dragoncon #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 1 hour ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**theshizzle** @jamescallis If you can't find a room, you're welcome to my sofa.  
_About 30 minutes ago from web in reply to jamescallis_

**tahmohpen** @theshizzle What about me? ;) #sexmeuptuesday  
_About 29 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to theshizzle_

**randlemell** @tahmohpen I'm a patient man but this is getting ridiculous  
_About 29 minutes ago from web in reply to tahmohpen_

**ajrocks** @jamescallis RT @theshizzle If you can't get a room, you're welcome to my couch  
_About 27 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**chief_douglas** I'm savin my couch for the fangirls if they need it #sexmeuptuesday #dragoncon  
_About 27 minutes ago from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** Three words: DEAD DOG PARTY #sexmeuptuesday #dragoncon  
_About 27 minutes ago from Tweetie_

**leah_cairns** Goddamn we all have dirty minds, good night all  
_About 24 minutes ago from web_

**bona_fiscalia** @leah_cairns Sweet dreams ;)  
_About 22 minutes ago from TweetDeck in reply to leah_cairns_

**tahmohpen** @leah_cairns What @bona_fiscalia said ;) Also thx 4 finding that link lol  
_About 21 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to leah_cairns_

**chief_douglas** @tahmohpen I found that link days ago, I just wasn't sharing ;)  
_About 20 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**jamescallis** Would like to remind you that caring is sharing  
_About 19 minutes ago from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** @jamescallis Is that what @theshizzle said? Whoops sry @randlemell :/  
_About 16 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**RDMFTMFW** No srsly someone write that prompt  
_About 14 minutes ago from Tweetie_

**bambij** @RDMFTMFW Maybe it's time to let that dream die  
_About 13 minutes ago from TwitterFon in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**randlemell** @chief_douglas It's okay, I know she's hot #IGOTHERANDYOUDON'TSUCKERS  
_About 12 minutes ago from web in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @randlemell I don't really think u want 2 make that a trending topic  
_About 10 minutes ago from Tweetie in reply to randlemell_

**lawlessly** F#@! I missed this whole thing  
_About 7 minutes ago from Twinkie_

**original_apollo** @lawlessly Now u know how I feel all the time

**bona_fiscalia** @lawlessly There will still be pr0n in the morning LOL  
_About 6 minutes ago from TweetDeck in reply to lawlessly_

**bear_raaaaaaar** BRB writing porn music  
_About 5 minutes ago from HootSuite_


End file.
